Dyskusja użytkownika:Shioko
'Witam na mojej dyskusji :3' Fajny pomysł z tą wyspą przygód - Jun [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 17:39, sty 4, 2013 (UTC) Ja jestem Polką a popełniam błędy XD Julia zwana również Jun XD zapiszę się (cała ja, zapisuję gdzie się da XD) [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 17:57, sty 4, 2013 (UTC) O_O oł shit, to będzie trudne zadanie, a jakaś maksymalna wielkość jest? XD [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 18:10, sty 4, 2013 (UTC) He he XD Ale domyślam się, że Arceusa nie mogę XD cóż, tak szczerze, to zastanawiam się między kilkoma: Meloetta, Victini, Shaymin, Mespirt bo to chyba moje ulubione. A tak właściwie, to poki najlepiej stąd, tak się zastanowiłam. Ja się zajmę w tym czasie dodaniem z innych regionów to "Ja w Anime" ^^ [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 18:25, sty 4, 2013 (UTC) Wiek: Tyle ile główna postać, nie? XD Hmm... może być Mewtwo shiny - partner, z którym umie się łączyć? XD pół z digimonów wymyślone a drugie pół z filmu, który piszę do anime XD [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 18:41, sty 4, 2013 (UTC) Najlepiej od razu zna XD może być stąd jeszcze muszę dodać "Ruchy Improwizowane". [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 20:08, sty 4, 2013 (UTC) Hej ^^ - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:37, sty 5, 2013 (UTC) Nie szkodzi - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 15:09, sty 8, 2013 (UTC) Od roku - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 15:39, sty 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok, właśnie zapisuję się na PBF'a.Modem mogę być ^^ - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 15:49, sty 8, 2013 (UTC) Nie wiem ale i tak bede jako mod - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 15:59, sty 8, 2013 (UTC) Zapraszam cię do czytania 'MOJEGO DOŚĆ JUŻ POPULARNEGO ANIME!!!' 50px 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) 50px 20:33, sty 10, 2013 (UTC) Forum zakończyłem przerabiać z grubsza. Teraz trzeba wszystko uzipełnic i gotowe:D --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 21:53, sty 10, 2013 (UTC) hehe ;d dzięki, ale mi tam się nie podoba ;d twój ładniejszy ^^ --''[[User:PokeKlara|'''Me gusta ;3]]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 16:18, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Ładny Fennekin, a z kąd masz papier do mangi? Czy to normalny papier, kartka ? - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:21, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) na pewno nie są aż tak złe! :D zawsze możesz przecież dodać drugi, nie? chociaż ten mi się bardzo podoba! ^^ a u mnie spoko. tylko te oceny.. ;// a u Cb? :D --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Me gusta ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'~ Klara']]'' 16:31, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Wygląda identycznie jak jego art.Jak ty go zrobiłaś? - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:31, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Aha, zaraz będzie ranking obrazków - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:37, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) haha ;d to nie ciekawie. ja tam mam zebranie można powiedzieć kilka razy dziennie, wiec nie wiem co gorsze ;d a byłam na tym forum, ale szczerze nie zarejestrowałam się chyba... ;/// ogółem pomysł super ! :D na forach się nie znam, więc nie pomogę.. tak to bym już to zaproponowała ;D --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Me gusta ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'~ Klara']]'' 16:43, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Najpierw powiedz, jakiego chcesz...poka - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:43, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Nie, tylko wybierz jednego z 649 ^^ oprócz legend - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:47, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok, zaraz zrobię ci go w tabelce - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 16:53, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) a no ;d mama jest moim wychowawcą... to fajnie! może dołaczę ;d ale najpierw muszę zając się mym anime ^^ | gratuluję wygranej w pierwszym konkursie ! :D --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Me gusta ;3']]'' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'~ Klara']]'' 16:59, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) plastyka fajna rzecz ;d moja uczy matmy i fizyki -_- spr szóstoklasisty! xD rok temu go pisałam ^^ --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Me gusta ;3']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|~ Klara']] 17:04, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Hm, naw osiągnięciach że wygrałaś konkurs 1 - [[Plik:447mini.gif] Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 18:14, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Super pomysł, jakiego chcesz startera?Mi się podoba Sni i Tepig ^^ - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 18:47, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Ja wybrałbym Snivy, a może Tepiga... I LOVE SNIVY AND TEPIG! Kgo mam wybrać?- Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:08, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Jak chcesz Snivy, wezmę Tepisia. I tak mam zamiar go wziąć - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:21, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:28, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) I always did like the anime did to someone. At last I have to rest, but I can do it. - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:36, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) You go to your graphics??? What does it mean? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:41, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok, to kto z nas robi stronę? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 19:53, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) OK, MAM SZABLON NA GŁÓWNĄ. A na odcinki weźniemy moje ^^ - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 20:01, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Okey, jest anime. Link : Nasze anime. Chyba anime prowadzimy bez zapisów użytkowników. Tylko jak będzie potrzeba, okey? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 20:22, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Może to będzie Cheren? - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 08:37, sty 16, 2013 (UTC) U mnie dobrze, a co u ciebie ? 'Jimmy1820' aaa jeśli szukacie kogoś do anime to mogę chętnie dołączyć, lecz aktualnie nie mam za bardzo czasu bawić się w to :) jak coś dajcie znać :) 'Jimmy1820' 19:09, 17 sty, 2013 (UTC) Tak skończyły się Plik:500mini.gifWiktorPlik:392mini.gif (Dyskusja) 19:33, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Przenieś swoją przygodę do Latiosa, nudzi mnie ciągłe odpisywanie - MĘCZY. Odpadam! - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 17:41, sty 20, 2013 (UTC) spoko jak jeste Trip User:PokeTrip ok poki sama dpoisz i juz jak mają ewolułowac to wpisz ewolułowane ps i się spoisz i stwzorz postać User:PokeTrip Hej :D Ej.. Wytłumaczysz mi o co chodzi z tą Wyspą Przygód? No i gdzie mogę się do niej zapisać? XD A tak w ogóle to jestem Karola :PP --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 18:59, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Zapisałam się :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:36, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Hej ;) Miło to słyszeć, naprawdę dziękuję ;) Takie komentarze strasznie mnie podbudowują do dalszego pisania :D Szczerze mówiąc, ja również lubię Laylę, uważam ją za ciekawą bohaterkę i uważam, że jest lepszym wyborem niż Lyra w HS :D ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08' ''(dyskusja) 12:50, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) dziękuję za zapis w moim anime ^^ i zatwierdzam go :D tylko jedno mam ale ... czy byłaby możliwość zmiany Twojego startera? --'♫ I love music! ♫' 13:02, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) podam Ci kilka i sobie sama wybierzesz. To tak: shiny Deino, Solosis, Vanillite, Joltik, Elgyem, Axew, Golett, Mienfoo i Vullaby. Oczywiście mogą ewoluować,a le też nie muszą ;) Wybierz jednego z tych 9 tylko. --'♫ I love music! ♫' 13:23, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) huehuehue. tak myślałam, dlatego go podałam ;3 byłby samicą ;3 bo z tego co kojarzę to mam już w party 3 Hydreigony i wszystkie to samce... A skoro Twoja postać ma już 14 lat, to może ona sobie spokojnie być już w najwyższej formie :) jak coś to prześlij obrazek, to przerobię. Chyba, że masz jakiś z filmu. --'♫ I love music! ♫' 13:31, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) huehuehue :D zaplanowałam debiut wszystkich na jakiś turniej... maił on być w Nimbasie, ale zanim ja dojdę do tych odcinków, to chyba będą wakacje xD ale powiem tak: zadebiutujesz turnieju ^^ --'♫ I love music! ♫' 13:41, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ok :D właśnie widziałam to i byłam bardzo ciekawa o czym jest xD a teraz jak mi powiedziałaś, to bardzo mi się ten pomysł podoba! tylko fajniej by było jakby to nie był Meowth, ale w sumie i tak jest fajny xD no jasne, że tak! tylko co miałabym robić? :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 13:53, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) No fakt, on to ma gadane xD No ja tam proponuję moje ulubione jak Dragonite, Infernape, Dewott, Eevee, Snivy, Emolga... Ale nie wiem :D A Ty jeszcze jakiegoś masz na oku? Hmm... To zależy w jakim programie graficznym xD jeśli już to ja jestem raczej za Buizel Wiki, bo tabelki mam prawie w jednym palcu, a w takich programach, to umiem jedynie obrazek Pokemona na shiny zmienić xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 14:06, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ok, mogę pracować tylko powiedz od czego zacząć xD --'♫ I love music! ♫' 15:31, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) To genialny pomysł! ^-^ No pewnie, że bym chciała :DD Ale co bym tam miała robić? XD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:53, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, to wezmę się za to jakoś tak wtedy jak napiszę odc ;) a myślę, że należy zmienić prowadzącego, bo on jest taki oklepany... przynajmniej dla mnie xD jakiego Ty proponujesz? na pewno nie Buizel, bo on niestety jest w Buizeliuszu... Mi pasuje Infrenape, ale to chyba dlatego, że go lubię... --'♫ I love music! ♫' 20:51, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ok :D tak może być. proponuję jeszcze jedno: ja będę od tabel, układu itp., a Ty z Karolą będziecie od tych pisemnych rzeczy, a głównie od wywiadów. Co jak co, ale głowy do pisania fajnych tekstów to ja niestety nie mam ;_; --'♫ I love music! ♫' 21:08, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) i jak coś to mogę machnąć też jakiegoś poka w paincie... Byle nie Pichu i Pikachu bo ich nie umiem ;_; O_O --'♫ I love music! ♫' 21:09, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok, to fajnie :D Tymi tabelami zajmę się jak napiszę odc... a kiedy napiszę to chyba nawet sam Bóg nie wie xD nazwa... PUSTKA W MEJ ZACNEJ GŁOWIE! ;_; O_O dzięki ;) ale jakie? najlepiej będzie jak powiesz jakiego potrzebujesz po prostu ;) Myślę, że Infi będzie idealny do polecanych Anime, lub do wywiadów... ale to oczywiście moje zdanie.. ;3 --'♫ I love music! ♫' 21:20, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) ok :D to do wywiadów! :P do konkursów Buneary xD nic mi do głowy nie przychodzi O_O ;_; ! >.< -.- przepraszam, że tak odpisuję, ale tata co jakiś czas zabiera mi laptopa xD ;_; '♫ I love music! ♫' 21:58, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) Możemy go zostawić :DD Przecież to nie jest postać stała xD Jbc zawsze ją można zmienić :PP Np. co miesiąc inny pokemon ^^ (albo co jakiś czas xd) No cóż jako pierwszy wywiad z najlepszym anime proponowałabym Trzcinę i jego anime :DD Jest na prawdę bombowe, a w dodatku dzisiaj był setny odcinek to nawet jest okazja ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 22:29, lut 2, 2013 (UTC) cześć ^^ wypisz party Shio tutaj ;3 --'♫ I love music! ♫' 21:09, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) ok ^^ --'♫ I love music! ♫' 21:31, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Hah, no spoko spoko :D Cieszę się, że zaczęłaś czytać też HS, szczerze mówiąc mam ogromny sentyment do mojej pierwszej serii, ostatnio sobie czytałem odcinki od 40 i tak dalej i naprawdę sam się czasem dziwię, że takie rzeczy wymyśliłem :P Ok, nie ma problemu ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif 'TRZCINA08''' ''(dyskusja) 21:37, lut 3, 2013 (UTC) Joł, joł, joł :DD (chciałam tak po rapersku ale chyba nie wyszło xd) Ostatnio wspomniałaś mi, że masz jakieś uwagi co do mojego zapisu i powiedziałaś, że tam je napiszesz, a jeszcze nic nie dodałaś to dlatego, że nie masz czasu czy jak? (jbc to nie naciskam, ale mnie to zaciekawiło XD) :PP No i kiedy pierwszy odcinek Wyspy Przygód? ^-^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:52, lut 4, 2013 (UTC) Użytkownik:Jimmy1820/Moje Anime/Zapisy --Jimmy1820 (dyskusja) 20:04, lut 17, 2013 (UTC)